Clos Des Papes
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: En la soledad de su mansión y con sus recuerdos como única compañía, Elisabeth recibe una inesperada visita. Este fic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.


_KOF y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Este fanfic está dedicado con mucho cariño a Birthy, con quien he mantenido geniales pláticas sobre KOF y sus bellos personajes (coftodoloquetengaqueverconAshcof) ¡espero que te guste! De igual modo, participa en el reto navideño. Está ubicado poco después del final de la saga de Ash._

* * *

En esa navidad, la mansión Blanctorche no tenía árbol ni adorno alguno que indicara que se celebraba dicha fiesta. Había sido decisión de Elisabeth, quien después de alzarse victoriosa (junto con su equipo, claro) en el anterior torneo, había tomado una actitud más callada y solitaria, hasta cierto punto sombría. Relegaba sus deberes a los sirvientes de su confianza y gustaba de quedarse hasta tarde en el balcón de su habitación, contemplando en silencio los amplios campos donde solía jugar desde que era una niña. Lo único que seguía fiel en ella era su gusto por los caballos, y si no se encontraba en su recámara (a donde el mayordomo llevaba el desayuno, comida o cena, según correspondiera) estaba en las caballerizas, acicalando a sus equinos, acariciándolos con más ternura de la acostumbrada. Paseaba con ellos tranquilamente cuando de pronto empezaba una frenética carrera, como si quisiera alcanzar algo que estaba lejos, muy lejos. Tan súbitamente como había iniciado, se detenía, y Elisabeth contemplaba el panorama con los ojos muy abiertos, tomando aire. Se abrazaba al caballo y daba rienda suelta a un silencioso llanto, aunque esto era un secreto que compartía nada más con los animales: Al llegar a la mansión las lágrimas habían sido limpiadas y era de nuevo la seria señorita de siempre.

Desde los primeros días de diciembre, les había dado vacaciones a los mozos ya que no quería tener compañía, y el único que la atendía era el mayordomo, a quien pidió dejarla sola en Nochebuena y Navidad. Si bien el hombre mayor estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de órdenes de parte de la señorita, no estaba del todo seguro en cumplirlas. ¿Cómo podía dejarla sola en esas fechas, a sabiendas de su repentino cambio de personalidad? Pero Elisabeth no era fácil de convencer: cuando tomaba una decisión no había vuelta atrás, y él lo sabía. Por lo que ahora se encontraba sola en aquella enorme casa, con la única compañía de una botella del mejor vino tinto. Si se la terminaba, no habría problema: la cava Blactorche estaba a reventar de los mejores vinos de toda Francia, añejados desde años atrás. La familia gustaba de invitar a sus amigos y disfrutaban todos de un día de campo con el delicioso alcohol de por medio, pan, queso y demás exquisiteces culinarias, como todo un cliché francés. A Elisabeth aquella época le parecía cada vez más lejana, y sentada en el suelo recargando la espalda contra el sofá, vestida nada más con una bata negra que hacia resaltar la palidez de su piel; intentaba pensar en algo que no fueran esos días felices que pasó en su infancia, acompañada de aquel niño rubio con el que se había encariñado como una tonta. Por su mente pasó la idea de que si ese niño viese la mansión Blactorche sin un enorme árbol navideño colocado en la salita, la recriminaría diciendo que Navidad es sólo una vez al año y que debía celebrarse a lo grande.

Sirvió más vino en una copa y se apresuró a beber. El alcohol la hacía olvidarse de sí misma, caía en una ensoñación donde la esperaban sus recuerdos más felices, recuerdos que curiosamente nada tenían que ver con el torneo donde se coronó ganadora. En realidad, en ellos no había peleas o algo que tuviera que ver con violencia: todo era sol, campiñas, risas y días de campo. También recordaba navidades pasadas, donde ella misma había ayudado al niño rubio a colocar la estrella sobre la punta del árbol, y habían comido galletas de jengibre hasta hartarse. Sonrió de lado con los párpados cerrados, dejándose llevar por aquella bruma. No pensaba dormirse, ya que cuando lo hacía aparecían de pronto rostros desconocidos y una voz familiar llamándola, procando ue despertara bañada en sudor antes de cubrirse con las sábanas y ponerse a temblar. Definitivamente, dormir no era algo que le apeteciera hacer en un momento así.

De pronto fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar como la puerta principal de la mansión era tocada con insistencia. Frunció el ceño antes de abrir los párpados, sorprendida. No esperaba visita alguna y el mayordomo tenía un juego de llaves, sin contar que entraba por donde los mozos. Los niños que cantaban villancicos no llegaban hasta ahí, y aquellos golpes no parecían hechos por pequeños sino por alguien de mayor tamaño. Los toques en la puerta continuaron con mayor fuerza, por lo que Elisabeth bufó de la molestia y se incorporó con pesadez, caminando descalza hasta allá.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó la mujer, y su respuesta fue una nueva serie de golpes — ¡Para, que vas a tumbar mi puerta, energúmeno! —no sabía quién era el visitante inesperado, pero ya le había colmado la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Buscó a tientas la llave en la mesita donde su sirviente acostumbraba dejarla, y al escuchar cómo era introducida en la cerradura, los toques cesaron. Elisabeth abrió la puerta dispuesta a hacer frente a quien quiera que hubiese osado importunar su tranquilidad, pero no pudo más que abrir los ojos de par en par al toparse de pie ante ella a la imponente figura de Shen Woo. El rubio la miraba con su habitual cara de pocos amigos, y vestía su característico traje de combate, indiferente del frío que hacía afuera (y el cual le provocó a Elisabeth un escalofrío). La nieve había empezado a caer desde hacía unas pocas horas, por lo que algunos copos se habían quedado pegados a los cabellos de Shen. Su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración, la cual supuso Elisabeth, estaba agitada debido a sus acciones anteriores.

—Pero… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, aunque él la ignoró. La apartó de la puerta dándole un empujoncillo y entró a la casa, por lo que la mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí, siguiéndolo apresurada —.Espera, qué se supone que… ¡Shen!

El asiático la ignoraba de forma bastante abierta, y eso la ofendió. Se movió por el pasillo que separaba el recibidor del resto de la mansión como si estuviera en su casa, llegando a la sala donde estaba ella minutos antes. Al ver la copa y la botella casi terminada, alzó una ceja y por fin se dignó a hablar.

—Oh, perdona por interrumpirte en tu momento privado —se burló, y ella sintió los colores subiéndosele al rostro. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No recuerdo haberte invitado a pasar juntos la Nochebuena…

Se arrepintió enseguida de haber pronunciado esas palabras, al sentir que bien podían tomarse como de doble sentido. Sin embargo y para su buena suerte, Shen pareció no percatarse de ello, sino que se quedó milagrosamente callado. Ella quiso acercarse, pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó él después de un rato, todavía de espaldas. La mujer no supo qué responder.

— ¿Estar, quién? ¿Duo Lon? —inquirió. Si él no tenía idea de dónde estaba el chino, ella mucho menos.

— ¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo! ¡Sabes muy bien de quién estoy hablando! —repuso el rubio antes de voltear a mirarla, furioso. Pese a que a cualquiera sentiría temor al estar con Shen en un momento así, Elisabeth no sintió ningún miedo, tan sólo confusión ante sus afirmaciones. Entonces se dio cuenta de quién hablaba el mayor, y no pudo más que mirarlo confundida. ¿Sería posible que se refiriera a…?

No pudo pensar en nada más al sentir las manos de Shen cerrándose con fuerza en sus brazos. Lo tenía frente a frente y la miraba, encarándola.

— ¡Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora! ¿Quién es él, y por qué aparece de repente en mis pensamientos? —preguntó, ejerciendo más presión en la piel de la mujer. Elisabeth hizo una mueca, si bien no estaba indefensa ante él y podría lastimarlo si así lo deseaba (o al menos darle batalla), no quería pelear, tan sólo escucharlo — ¡Jamás lo he visto antes! ¿Qué sucedió en el torneo anterior? ¡Duo Lon no quiere decirme nada al respecto!

—Quítame las manos de encima —musitó ella. Si debían hablar, lo harían como personas civilizadas… Lástima que Shen no era muy civilizado para su gusto. Él no se dio por aludido.

— ¿Qué me están ocultando tú y él, y por qué? ¿Quién demonios es el rubio pecoso? ¿Por qué lo sueño y me habla como si hubiésemos sido muy cercanos? —soltó, y al escuchar lo segundo Elisabeth sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón. Shen no lo recordaba, y aquella certeza la hizo sentirse muy mal, como si Ash hubiese existido nada más para ella y aquel simple hecho lo hacía imaginario para todos los demás. Y también, se dio cuenta de por fin había pronunciado su nombre estando en compañía de alguien que no fuera uno de sus caballos.

Al principio Shen se había quedado mudo, repasando mentalmente si esa palabra (ya que no podía imaginársela como un nombre) representaba algo para él. Sin embargo no pudo profundizarlo al ver los ojos de Elisabeth humedecerse súbitamente.

—Pero… ¿a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó, haciendo el agarre más débil. Ella no se apartó aunque tuvo la oportunidad, y su delgado cuerpo se estremeció antes de quebrarse, llorando. Shen no supo qué hacer, no creía haber sido demasiado rudo con ella como para haberla hecho llorar (y que él recordara, había sido mucho más grosero antes y Elisabeth jamás dio señal de sentirse amedrentada), y aquellos gemidos no lo dejaban pensar para saber qué decisión tomar — ¡Para de una vez, con un demonio! —odiaba escuchar el llanto de las mujeres o sus gritos de dolor, esa era una razón excelente por la que no le gustaba pelear contra ellas ni acercárseles demasiado. Elisabeth no se acercaba, tampoco: se había limitado a aprovechar la distracción del más alto para llevarse ambas manos al rostro y cubrírselo, por lo que únicamente los temblores y los sollozos ahogados eran señal de que continuaba llorando. Shen se sentía como un completo inútil, por lo que buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera servir para dárselo a la otra. Convenientemente encontró un pañuelo doblado con cuidado encima del sofá, como si alguien lo hubiese puesto ahí estratégicamente a sabiendas de que pasaría algo que lo requiriera. Lo tomó y sin miramientos tomó a la mujer de su delgada muñeca y la jaló para obligarla a mirarlo. Elisabeth iba a decir algo (aunque no tenía idea de qué) cuando sintió la mano de Shen contra su cara, limpiándosela con un cuidado que no dejaba de ser tosco.

—Que vean a la señorita pomposa así en plena Navidad… Todos se burlarían —le dijo, aunque más bien sonaba a qué estaba inventando una excusa (nada buena, por cierto) para que no notara que estaba (un poco) preocupado. Elisabeth lo contempló al principio asombrada, para después entrecerrar los párpados dejándose hacer. Nunca imaginó que Shen tuviera esa clase de detalles con alguien… ¿los habría tenido con él, con Ash?

—Ya, basta, hazlo tú. No soy tu mayordomo —comentó él después de un rato de estar limpiando sus lágrimas como si con ello la mujer fuera a sentirse mejor. Agradeció internamente tener la maravillosa capacidad de no llorar a menos que le cayera alguna basura en los ojos. Elisabeth asintió con la cabeza y tomó el pañuelo.

—… _Merci beaucoup, Shen._

—No me hables así, que no entiendo ni una palabra —protestó él, aunque ella estaba convencida que sí había entendido esa frase. Después de todo, era casi seguro que Ash también le hablaba en su lengua materna cuando estaban juntos. Y ahí estaba él de nuevo…

Elisabeth se apartó un poco de Shen para tomar aire. Decir que no estaba avergonzada de haber tenido ese repentino ataque emocional sería una clara mentira, aunque confiaba en la discreción de Shen y que no revelaría ese momento a terceros. Después de todo, ella podría decir que si lloró había sido en sus brazos, y adiós reputación de dios de la guerra. Tal reflexión la hizo sentirse más tranquila e incluso se dio el lujo de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, al parecer tú no me dirás lo que quiero escuchar —dijo de repente Shen, suspirando molesto. El viaje había sido en vano —.Me largo de aquí —finalizó y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero la voz contraria lo detuvo a medio camino.

— ¡Espera! Te lo diré. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero quédate —contestó Elisabeth, ya repuesta y mirándolo con su habitual semblante de mujer de hierro, aunque sus ojos todavía rojos por el pasado llanto eran la prueba de que en ocasiones, el hierro es capaz de torcerse. El rubio la miró, para luego sonreír de forma maliciosa.

— ¿La señorita quiere que le haga compañía en esta fría noche? —preguntó, y a pesar de notar la insinuación en su frase (que desde luego se quedaría en eso, ya que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de hacer algo más con todas las dudas que habían de por medio), Elisabeth no se inmutó.

—Si quieres saber la verdad sobre lo que pasó en el torneo, lo harás —se limitó a decir antes de tomar asiento en el mullido sofá, tan recta y digna como siempre —. Abajo hay más botellas, elige la que desees. Los Blactorche siempre nos hemos sentido orgullosos de nuestra cava.

Shen le dedicó una última mirada antes de encogerse de hombros e ir a donde la otra le indicaba. Elisabeth se acomodó mejor antes de tomar aire. Sería una noche muy larga y no sabía si Shen le creería, pero por fin podría hablar de Ash y eso, para ella, era más que suficiente. El reloj tocó a la medianoche y alzó la vista para mirarlo antes de cerrar los párpados y recargar la cabeza en el sofá, sintiéndose ligera como no se había sentido desde meses atrás.

— _Joyeux Noel_ —farfulló. Tal vez no había árbol ni galletas de jengibre, pero estaban dos seres que siempre pensaban en Ash y eso bastaba para sentir su presencia en esa noche de diciembre.

* * *

 _Creí que no haría otro fic para el reto navideño, pero al final no fue así y recibí un repentino y maravilloso ataque de inspiración, me hace feliz aportar más historias con esta preciosa temática. Sin contar que desde hace tiempo quería volver a escribir algo que incluyera a Shen (perdón, es que es mi favorito XD) así que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad y escribí esto en tiempo récord… Estoy sorprendida, la verdad. Espero no se haya sentido demasiado dramático, de igual modo espero que les haya gustado y cualquier review será bien recibido._


End file.
